masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Peace Interest
Peace Interest is a temporal diplomatic variable. Its purpose is to emulate how willing a wizard is to make peace with another. As such, it serves no functions whatsoever unless there is an ongoing War. Changes that happen prior to the start of the War are irrelevant, as the start of the War automatically sets the variable to a fixed value. Peace Interest is not symmetric. In relations between the human and AI players, only one side of the variable pair is being actively used, but in AI to AI relations, either side can be used depending on which AI player is offering the peace to the other. The role of Peace Interest is heavily changed in the 1.50 unofficial patch : Instead of AI wizards growing tired of war and getting interested in peace regardless of the situation in the game, it is actually adjusted based on military situation. It is entirely possible, if the AI player has a really big advantage over the player making the offer, for them to always reject the peace, at least until they lose their upper hand in the War. Ways to change Peace Interest - During a Diplomatic Reaction, the triggering player loses, the reacting player gains Peace Interest from hostile actions like killing units. This makes it easier to make peace after a particularly nasty assault or spell, in other words, the more "damage" you cause to the enemy the more they are willing to back out of the war. Unfortunately, this game mechanic actually rewards players for conducting hit-and-run tactics : They can declare War, do as much damage as possible, then offer peace, often before there is a chance for proper retaliation from the enemy, and if they were successful enough in their attacks, they would get away with it. Needless to say, due to bugs this does not work particularly well, as most defeated units do not count in the Diplomatic Reactions. The 1.50 unofficial patch reverses this mechanic : hostile actions lower the Peace Interest of the reacting player : The more they get hurt, the more they want to continue the war to retaliate. However, the triggering player is unaffected in the patch, so a successful attack will not make the AI player more interested in maintaining the War in exchange. - In Player to AI Diplomacy, any offer made will decrease this value, however you cannot offer anything except peace during a War anyway. In the 1.50 unofficial patch however, Peace Treaty offers will reduce Peace Interest most instead of Treaty Interest which serves no purpose at all during War. - Likewise, if the AI offers a peace treaty to the player in AI to Player Diplomacy, it is reduced in a similar way. - If an AI player decides to conduct AI to AI Diplomacy, even if they ended up not doing anything, their Peace Interest will be reduced. - At the end of the turn, if Peace Interest is below 100, increase it by 10. In the 1.50 unofficial patch, this is reduced to 8 instead. - At the end of the turn, if Peace Interest is below 0, add an additional random(1-5). In the 1.50 unofficial patch, this effect is removed. - At the end of the turn, if Peace Interest is below 50, add an additional random(1-5). This is cumulative with the above. In the 1.50 unofficial patch, this effect is removed. - In the 1.50 unofficial patch, at end of turn, there is an adjustment of Peace Interest based on the relative strength of Military in the astrologer between the two players. This only happens if there is a War ongoing. If the opposing player has at least 125% of the player's army total, Peace Interest is increased by a further 4. If they have below 50% of the player's army total, it is reduced by 11. If their army total is not even reaching 25%, then it is further reduced by 5 for a total of 15. This results in an accelerated growth of Peace Interest if the enemy is stronger, a medium speed growth if they are not significantly weaker, a slow decline if they are significantly weaker, and a rapid decline if they are extremely weak. As such, in order for successfully making peace, having a minimum of half the other player's total Military Power is essential. Category:Diplomacy